To Take A Fall
by moviefreak1
Summary: When Emily takes a hit for Mike, Mike needs someone to talk to to help him think things through


Disclaimer: I Don't own anything in regards to Power Rangers.

Author's Note: Gonna try my hand at a Power Rangers Samurai fic. Here goes nothing.

The rangers had just returned to the Shiba house after fighting a Nighlok. The rangers had a tough time with this particular Nighlok. If it hadn't been for it drying up and having to return to the Sanzu river, it may have finished off the rangers. As it was, Emily had been injured during the fight. Master Ji had Mike and Kevin take her to her room to rest while he briefed with Jayden over the events of the fight. At one point during the fight the Nighlok had turned his attention to Mike, who was struggling to get up after the monster hit him with a blast from his chest. Emily saw him move towards Mike to finish the job and as he raised his sword to slash Mike Emily jumped in front of him and took the hit. As a result, Emily was suffering from a seperated shoulder and lacerations across her upper body. As Mike and Kevin layed her down, Mia came into her room with a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. As she got up to leave, she leaned over and whispered into Mike's ear.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. She was trying to protect me. If I had been more aware that Nighlok never would have gotten to me that way. She never would have had to jump in front of me and take that hit. It was meant for me."

"Come on Mike, let's go spar." Kevin offered, hoping to get his mind off Emily.

"You guys go, I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up."

With that Mia and Kevin left the room and went to the common room to hear Jayden finish telling Ji the story of the fight. At the sound of footsteps, they turned around.

"How's Emily?" Jayden asked.

"She's resting." Kevin answered.

"Where is Mike?" Ji asked.

"He won't leave her. He feels responsible." Mia said.

Just as Mia finished answering Ji, Mike appeared in the doorway.

"Jayden, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mike."

"Not here. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Yeah I got a place we can go."

Mike and Jayden left the Shiba house and started walking. They walked in silence for several minutes before Jayden led them to a small creek with a waterfall.

"How did you know about this place?" Mike asked.

"One day when I was a kid, me and Antonio found this place by accident. It was a very rare day off that Ji didn't have me training and we wanted to just be kids. So somehow we found this place. Not long after he showed up with the Gold morpher we went back here. It is a nice place to go when you need a quiet place to talk without everyone else at the house. What's going on Mike? We've all been injured in battle before, you've never reacted like this."

"That blow was meant for me Jayden. Why did she jump in like that?"

"She did what any of us would have done had we been able to."

"I don't doubt that Jayden, but Emily is different."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. For some reason, you're afraid to admit what everyone else already knows."

"What do you mean?"

"All of us are Samurais. We are aware of our surroundings. Each and every one of us has seen how you look at Emily. We know you love her, and if Mia's intuition is right, Em feels the same."

"What did Mia say?"

"I'm not at liberty to say and you know that. A secret between friends is something that shouldn't be broken. I've seen how you look at her and I've seen how she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. Even Antonio has seen it and you know how his attention to detail is when it comes to something that isn't fish."

"You're saying that Emily likes me?"

"Mike I'm telling you that you need to open your eyes a little more. I haven't heard Emily say anything in regards to having feelings for you, but sometimes words aren't needed. I see what I see. When we are out there fighting, and when we are at home. I never wanted to put anyone else in danger, I begged Ji not to bring the other rangers into this fight. He insisted and I'm glad he did. Not only have I met a team of people that will support one another through everything, I've also met a group of people that I consider family. I trusted you guys the very first time we fought together. We don't always get along. Emily's perkiness is sometimes too much for me to handle. Mia's cooking? we won't even start on that. Kevin's perfectionist qualities drive me crazy sometimes."

"What about me?"

"Well normally I would say it's your inability to take things seriously, but right now I want to hit you upside the head so you can see what's right in front of you."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Hit me upside the head. I need it. If Kevin tried I'd chase him, but you're my leader and I trust you to know what's best for us. If I'm gonna get beat up, might as well be by someone who's higher up than me." Mike said with a laugh.

"Sure thing buddy." Jayden chuckled as he walked up and tapped Mike on the back of the head. "Better?"

"I think so. Thanks man. I needed this talk, I needed to calm down after watching the girl of my dreams take the hit for me."

"Anytime. Let's head back. Maybe Emily is awake now."

"I'll race you. No Samurai powers though."

"You're on."

Within minutes the two rangers were back at the Shiba house. As they entered the front gate, they noticed Antonio grilling some fish as everyone else sat at the table waiting for him to finish and serve lunch. All Mike saw though, was Emily. She was awake and smiling and laughing with everyone while they waited. Her arm was in a sling and her shirt covered most of the lacerations across her chest. As far as Mike could tell she was as happy as he had seen her the last time she was conscious.  
She saw Mike enter and locked her eyes with his before flashing her pearly white smile that he liked so much. She used her good arm to motion him to sit next to her.  
As he sat down he whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better. I woke up in a little bit of pain but I'm gonna be just fine. Where were you? Kevin told me you stayed by my side when I was sleeping but when I woke up you were gone."

"I needed to talk to Jayden about some things and it was too noisy here so we went for a walk."

"Did you talk to him about whatever it was you needed to talk about?"

"Yes I did, and he helped me out a lot."

"You know I'm here for you too Mike."

"I know you are Em. In fact, now that you are awake, maybe after lunch we could talk?"

"I'd like that."

"So would I."

As Mike smiled his thanks to Jayden, who nodded in understanding, he slipped his hand into Emily's under the table. At first she was surprised to feel the warmth of his hand in hers but when she looked over at him and noticed his shy smile he had on his face, she understood what he wanted to talk to her about once they were in private.  
For now though, it was a team gathering and their conversation could wait. When Mike noticed that Emily did not take her hand out of his and the smile she had on her face, he looked around to everyone else at the table and knew there was no other group of people he'd rather be with at that moment. While he knew that one day the battle with the Nighloks would end, he hoped that it wasn't anytime soon, so that he could spend as much time with the closest group of friends he ever had, and perhaps, given the light squeeze he gave Emily's hand, someone even more than a friend. Only time would tell.


End file.
